All Love is Unrequited
by SaphireWaves
Summary: Love is like an Egyptian painting. Everybody's staring at the back of somebody else's head. Xion/Roxas, Roxas/Naminé, Naminé/Sora, Sora/Kairi, Kairi/Riku, Riku/Xion Oneshot


Xion didn't feel like eating ice cream today.

After eating it so often with her friends, she felt that she didn't need to eat one today. The other day's ice cream's taste still lingers on her lips, salty but sweet. She even felt too exhausted from her previous mission to go the clock tower.

However, Xion still went to the top of that clock tower, and she accepted the ice cream handed to her by the boy who always waited. As the sun began to fall, the light seemed to hit the boy's face perfect, bringing out his azure eyes. These eyes always seemed to captivate her. Xion sat next to him and licked her ice cream, stealing glances at him every once in a while.

"I wonder when Axel will come," the blond boy said out loud. "Did you see him while coming up here, Xion?"

She shook her head. "No, I did not. I'm sorry, Roxas."

"I see."

Xion continued to look at Roxas, who returned to the task of finishing his ice cream. She knew his mind was wrapped around the ideas of friends, ice cream, and the Organization. There was no room for thoughts that flooded her mind. His eyes did not follow her, much to her chagrin. She stopped licking the blue ice cream in front of her.

Xion didn't feel like eating ice cream today.

* * *

Roxas didn't know the answers to his questions.

Reality around him seemed to warp out of control. Memories of winning the Struggle or finding the missing photos of him and his friends didn't feel like they belonged to him anymore; they belonged to someone who didn't exist. Even when his friends tried to help him find the answers, it felt hollow.

Suddenly, Roxas was pulled into a white room, covered with amateur drawings of familiar and not-so-familiar scenes. Her voice suddenly played, explaining things he thought didn't have explanations. Her voice answered his questions. She held knowledge he coveted. The beautiful girl he had met before then appeared in the same room, sitting at the long table. He, too, sat at the table, straight across from the girl with flaxen hair. The girl identified who she was, Naminé the witch who had powers over Sora's memories.

"I'm not even sure if there's a right way to use," Naminé answered honestly.

Roxas thought for a moment. "Hm, I can't help you there."

She blinked once and soon smiled slightly, tilting her head. Roxas felt the same strange feeling he had when he first met her, the sense of longing to catch her. Naminé's sudden words to him before surprised him, causing the boy to blush for the first time. When he was lost and confused during the Struggle, she was there lending a hand. When Roxas fell into darkness, she pulled him out.

Previously looking down at the table, Naminé lifted her head so her sapphire eyes met his. "You were never supposed to exist, Roxas."

Roxas stared at her in disbelief. The words stung him quite a bit. "What? How could you even say such a thing? Even if it were true..."

Looking at the blonde, he thought about how if he never existed, he wouldn't have met her. She embodied his idea of perfection. To her, Roxas knew he wasn't much, just a boy who wasn't supposed to exist. He was just a helpless victim to whatever is going on around him. Naminé didn't put him up on a pedestal. Why did he care so much? Why did he wish she would see him as important he saw her?

Roxas didn't know the answers to his questions.

* * *

Naminé was so happy she could cry.

She tried to suppress the uncontainable joy she felt upon seeing Sora standing in front of her. He was taller now and more muscular. He held more maturity as well, but his goofy grin and cute spiky hair showed remnants of his past innocence. The darker clothing suited him well.

"See?" She smiled. "We meet again, like we promised."

The memory of the sweet boy who befriended her about a year ago came to her. The kindness he showed her was a hand print on her heart, that is if she had one. Naminé would think everyday of their tearful goodbye, putting his memories back together in hopes of meeting him once more.

"Huh?" The brunette seemed confused. It was to be expected, as she had to remove his memories of their time together in Castle Oblivion. Her heart sank.

Suddenly, Roxas appeared in front of her instead, answering her. "You said we'd meet again, but we might not recognize each other."

Of course, she thought to herself. She promised to see Roxas again as well. Her intentions were to meet with Sora again, thus meeting Roxas at the same time. Naminé's eyes still stayed on Sora though.

"I did, didn't I?" she said, smiling as she shrugged.

Roxas went on about being together with her everyday, unaware she wished Sora to be in his place instead. She watched as Kairi turned to the brunette and confirmed she'd always be with Sora. Sora nodded after a moment, caught off-guard. Naminé found it was cute he seemed to space out for a bit, smiling at him. His eyes still focused on Kairi, only her. Naminé tried not to feel let down. This is what it felt like to be happy again, right?

Naminé was so _happy_ she could cry.

* * *

Sora was just a shadow compared to Riku.

When Kairi ran to Sora, embracing him with her delicate arms, he didn't know how to react. What came to mind was that he finally had her. Childhood memories of just being in the cave with her to sacrificing himself to save her life also came to mind. The redhead had always been his first priority. He wrapped his arms around her, absorbing all the returning feelings that came to him.

The man in black opened the corridor of darkness, deciding to leave. Sora looked up at him, thinking of how he had brought Kairi back to him. He tried to stop him from leaving and thanked him for his work. The man continued to walk away.

Surprisingly, Kairi ran after him, grabbing onto his sleeve. Sora noticed her face showed fear and desperation. "Riku, don't go!"

It was shocking to him that the man before him was Riku, his best friend. Sora was absolutely relieved to finally find his friend, and he couldn't have felt more happy. As Riku explained what was going on, Sora noticed Kairi's sapphire eyes showed affection. Her eyes remained focused on Riku. In hopes to steal the scene, Sora suggested they all fight together. Still looking at Riku, Kairi nodded with smile that melted Sora's heart.

Riku always won. No matter what Sora did, Riku always seemed to be a bit better. It was no wonder Kairi wanted him.

Sora was just a shadow compared to Riku.

* * *

Kairi hated how she looked.

The redhead was ecstatic to see her friends return. Waiting on the beach, Sora had run up to her first, obviously excited to be home. However, Kairi silently hoped she would be able to pull Riku out of the water instead. The older, silver-haired friend had gone through so much compared to her and Sora when she really thought about it. The darkness was scary, wasn't it? Kairi dreaded the fact Riku might have felt alone and scared.

Did he like her less after his journey? Riku immediately greeted the others before her. Maybe if she looked prettier, he would have run to her as well.

Riku sat on the sandy beach, staring at the disappearing sun with eyes that seemed to hold new emotions. Kairi slowly approached him, greeting him with her best smile as she sat down next to him. She turned him and asked him to offer up some stories about his time away.

"I already know all of Sora's stories; he just won't stop talking about his adventures as the keyblade master," Kairi stated. "So, I would like to know your story, Riku."

Her friend shrugged, thinking back at all the memories he made. He continued to stare out into the sea as he told them all, starting at his time in Castle Oblivion. Every word out of his mouth became engrained into Kairi's mind now, making sure not to forget a single detail. As she expected, times were hard on Riku. It made her feel upset she wasn't able to help him in anyway.

"And then I met...I met..." Riku's memory seemed to be hazy as he tried to remember who he had met. His hand ran across the sand, stopping when he felt a smooth texture. He pulled the piece out of the sand, finding it was seashell. Memories started to become slightly clearer. "This poor girl..."

There was something new in his eyes, Kairi could see. This girl seemed to have left some impact on Riku during his adventure. Biting her lip, Kairi tried suppress the jealousy she felt toward the girl who changed Riku's mindset.

"Riku," she called out to him softly.

The silver-haired boy turned to her, his eyes showing surprise. "She...she looked a lot like you."

Kairi couldn't speak, despite her effort to form words. Instead, she turned away and stared at the heterogeneous mixture they sat on, hoping he wouldn't say anything else.

Kairi hated how she looked.

* * *

Riku knew it all.

He held her sleeping head up as he knelt on the floor, watching over her body. Her face reminded him of Kairi, but she had the memories of Sora. Xion was an interesting replica. Riku could admit it was nice to see such a familiar face. Of course, he didn't know her as well as he knew Kairi or Sora, but being by Xion just felt natural.

She spoke with a soft voice that also reminded him of Kairi, asking for answers. Riku hesitated before answering, oddly. He had to tell her she must return to Sora in order for his best friend to wake up, but he wanted to_ look_ at her longer for some reason. If she did agree to returning to the brunette, she'd disappear ,and it would be like she never existed. He wouldn't be able to stand with her and just talk, something he had been longing to do with a friend for a long time.

Riku explained the situation to the raven haired girl. Xion seemed slightly surprised by the turn of events, but she accepted them all as facts. Although she looked like Kairi, she acted very differently. Kairi wouldn't believe his words that easily. After moments of silence, Xion rejected his offer to rejoin with Sora, stating she had people important to her.

This also surprised Riku, not expecting that to be her response. Xion stood her ground when something opposed her, just like when they first met. He suddenly felt the need to learn more about her, what made her tick. She truly interested him.

Looking at her, he knew her mind was preoccupied with thoughts of her friends and her true identity. Riku knew whatever choice she made, they would eventually have to bring her back to Sora. She wouldn't be safe on her own, and she'll be forced to disappear. Xion would stay with her friends and try to fight her fate, only to have tragic fall.

Riku knew it all.

* * *

**All love is unrequited.**

**

* * *

****A/N**: PLOT BUNNIES WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD. Inspired by the TVtropes page XD I like how I described the Roxas liking Nami as "she was his perfect girl" and all while for everyone else, they are just interested in the other person or something. Namixas ftw. I'm not used to writing Xion liking Roxas, Kairi liking Riku, or Riku liking Xion so yeah for my attempt? This is also IU! I was actually thinking of making it AU, but I need to practice writing IU sometimes. I also hope the whole "repeat the first line" didn't get annoying.


End file.
